


Once You Learn

by ByTheDawn



Series: 200challenge [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short work around the sentence prompt: "You have no idea what I'm capable of".<br/>Young Regina learns to truly fear her mother, and she will remember the lesson forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once You Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://bythedawn.tumblr.com/post/76242036817/black-queen-when-regina-is-a-child-no-smut-quote).

She had always known her mother was dangerous, that angering her was akin to stepping behind the hind legs of a horse, or playing too close to the water’s edge. She had always been aware of her mother’s frail grasp on her darker emotions, but Regina had never been consciously afraid of her mother until now. Eight years old and she stood frozen on the spot as she stood in the sanctum sanctorum that was her mother’s bedroom—a space she was explicitly not allowed to enter, even if there was a fire, or an earth quake, or a bad nightmare. Her mother’s private chambers were just that: private, and for as long as she could remember, Regina had been dying to find out what secrets the room held.

Today, she had finally—finally—gotten up the courage to sneak into the room. She had been surprised to find the door unlocked. The room smelled heavily of her mother, and her bed was beautiful—a high canopy bed made of dark wood, made up in heavy red bedding. Other than that, the room was just a room, bathing in sunlight, and disappointingly normal. Somehow, Regina had expected more. She had expected magic, maybe, or fancy dresses, or the golden straw her mother was rumoured to be able to spin into yarn. Instead, it was a large room with a bed, a vanity, and a closet. A heavy table and chairs were set to the right and here and there, chairs were arranged into seating corners. The room was beautiful, but it wasn’t special. Not as special as she had hoped.

Quickly closing the door, Regina had padded into the room on her bare feet, wiping her sweaty hands on her dress. She had diverted to the bed first, running her hand over the obviously old wood and then the soft blankets. She had wished she could get away with climbing on it—it looked so soft—but her mother would surely know. Regrettably, she had run a finger over the silky pillows and had looked around for a new target. The vanity was next, and for the next few minutes, she had inspected vials of perfume, exquisite jewellery, and lotions that were cool to the touch and smelled heavenly. She had become so engrossed in the experience that she forgot to keep her guard up. With her fingers around a weighty pearl necklace, several jars of lotion open, her mother’s ice cold voice had drifted over to her ears, causing her to drop the necklace on the rug below as she had swung around.

“Well, Regina. It seems it is not enough to imprint a warning on you. You still chose to sneak into my room like a common thief and make a mess of it. I thought I had raised you better than that. Explain yourself, child. Quickly now.” Cora’s hands were clasp lightly in front of her body, looking calm and collected, but Regina could feel the storm brewing. Her mother’s anger washed over her in waves, even with the distance between their bodies. She opened her mouth to talk, to make an excuse, but all that came out was a sob as she started crying.

Anger and disgust flashed over her mother’s features, and within two steps, she was upon her. She backhanded her hard enough to topple her over, and Regina sat on her butt in shock as her mother loomed over her. Her cheek burned, and her heart was about to burst out of her chest in fear.

“I’m s-sorry.” She whispered.

“What did I tell you again and again?” Her mother pressed.

“Do not enter your room.” Regina sobbed.

“That’s right, Regina, and what did you do?” Cora continued, and Regina sobbed again, tears trickling down her cheeks unbroken now.

“I entered your room.” She answered.

“That’s right.” A flick of Cora’s wrist, and Regina felt herself leave the rug. Her body straightened out as she was lifted up by her neck, gasping at the lack of oxygen her body was suddenly faced with. She clawed uselessly at the force around her throat as she wiggled her feet, and tried to plead her mother with her eyes alone… but the murderous cold that lay in them didn’t promise any relief. Finally—finally—Regina realized she had made a mistake, a serious mistake, and she was going to pay the price for it.

Suddenly, she was moving, her mother’s magic pushing her back as the older woman stepped with her. She tried to remember what was behind her as she gasped for air, and her eyes widened once she realized that the double doors and the balcony lay beyond her.

“Mother…” She wheezed. “P-Please…”

Cora did not slow. A wave of her free hand, and Regina heard doors open, a warm Summer’s breeze caressing her body as it rushed inside to warm the considerably cooler room. Her tears intensified, and she was so scared, she wanted to throw up. Slowly, she became aware of a pounding in her head. A shove that had her bones rattling, and the railing of the balcony came into her field of vision, meaning she was now suspended in the nothingness above the courtyard. For a moment, she fought the magical hold her mother had on her before her frantic mind realized that if she fought her way to freedom now, she was dead.

She let her body go limp, and pleaded her mother with her eyes. She made a thousand promises in her mind as she gasped and sputtered, and tried to convey them to her mother telepathically.

“I have plans for you, Regina.” Cora said, and the honey sweetness that scared Regina more than anything, was back in her voice. She shivered and gasped.

“Plans that involve you know your place.” Cora spat the last word at her from her spot on the balcony.

“If I let you live, will you do everything I tell you to do? Will you never disobey me again?” Cora asked her, and Regina nodded vehemently.

“Yes!” She squeaked, and for a moment, the hold on her neck became even firmer as Cora’s hand squeezed the air in front of her. Then, ever so slowly, the balcony came closer and Regina started crying anew as her feet crossed the railing. She was safe—she was alive. Thank you. Thank you. The pressure around her throat disappeared suddenly, and she crashed to the hard stones beneath, hurting her knees as she landed, but not caring. She crumpled down and sobbed, clawing at the stones like a lifeline.

“Regina!” Her mother’s voice cut into her relief, and she pulled her head up, panting heavily.

“Stand. Don’t lie there like a worm in the dirt. Stand and thank your mother for letting you live.” Cora said with disdain, and Regina hoisted herself up right away, standing a bit wobbly.

“Thank you, mother, for letting me live.” She parroted, and Cora smiled minutely.

“Good, now give your mother a hug.” She instructed, and with a shiver, Regina threw herself into her mother’s arms, holding on to her for dear life. Cora’s hand came up to stroke her hair, and she hummed sweetly in the back of her throat. She held her long enough for Regina to almost feel safe again, but then her mother’s breath ghosted over the shell of her ear.

“Don’t test me again, Regina. You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

It were words she would never forget again.


End file.
